The Virtuality Dimensions - Preview!
by Technow
Summary: This is my idea for a Mega Crossover Fiction. It's technically set between Part 2 and Part 3 of Dragon Chronicles, but it's written in a way that there will be no spoilers from a point near the start of Part 2. This is a preview, to see what you think.
1. Flynn Vs Zombies

Ch. 1: Flynn Vs. Zombies PvZ Dimension, Flynn POV

Heh. I knew it was a good idea to sneak into the testing centre for Tails' virtual whatzitsname, now I'm in the virtual world. I think. I'm looking around here, and it looks a lot like a regular city street. Except I can't see any other Skylands. And this place looks very real, not like those old pixelated computer games I thought this would be like.

Hey, there's someone over there. He looks like a nice guy, but his clothes just look really shabby. Tatty brown jacket and blue pants, and who wears a tie like that these days? And why is one of his feet backwards? Hey, he's coming towards me.

"Hey, Mr. Grey skin!" I call out, moving towards him. "Brainzzzz," he replies, looking half asleep. Even his eyes don't look like they're fully awake. "Hey, dude, do you need a coffee? You look dead on your feet,"

Then I hear an engine being revved up. And a few seconds later, a crazy tricked-out minivan like some of the ones I've seen on Earth TV rams into the guy, running him flat against the road.

"Hey!" I complain, walking towards the van. "Why'd you run him over? He was friendly,"

The side door of the van opens, and a nice-looking human guy with a long beard, a white shirt, blue pants just like the first guy's and a saucepan on his head, leans out. "Quick, get in, before more of them come!" he orders me.

"Why? He seemed perfectly friendly," I reply. Big Beard frowns. "You're not from around here, are you?"

"Nope. I'm Captain Flynn, the most awesome pilot in all of Skylands! Boom!" I proclaim, assuming my signature pose.

"Good for you," Big Beard replies. "I'm Crazy Dave. But you can call me Crazy Dave. And this is Penny, my time machine," he explained, gesturing first to himself, then to the minivan.

"You gave your minivan a name? You do realise it's just a pile of metal that takes you places, right?" I question. I'm starting to see why they call this guy Crazy Dave.

"Hey! I take offense at that statement!" A tinny voice echoed from within the van.

"Uhhhhh . . . . ." I was struck dumb. "Did that van talk to me?" I asked in shock.

"What? Don't you have any talking vehicles where you come from?" the tinny voice continued.

"No, we kinda don't," I replied, still somewhat in shock.

I hear a low moaning coming from behind me. I turn and see a lot more of the weird grey guys in bad hobo costumes shuffling towards me. And some of them had weird hats, like buckets and traffic cones.

"Holy vegetarian tacos!" Dave cursed behind me. "Zombies. Captain Flynn, get in!" he ordered me.

"But it's cramped in there!" I complain, which even I can see is petty.

A loud thunk shakes the ground beneath my feet. I turn around again and see a massive, swollen, er, zombies Dave called them?, with huge muscles, a trash can on his back with a tiny little zombie in it, and holding an entire telegraph pole in it's hand.

"I'm going, I'm going!" I panic, almost tripping over my own feet in the rush to get into the minivan. I finally stumble into the shotgun seat of the minivan, Dave slams the door shut, and the minivan swerved and charges. Towards the zombies.

"Er, why are we charging towards the ranks of zombie thingies?" I question, starting to panic.

PvZ Dimension, Crazy Dave POV

So this weird cat guy dressed like a Victorian hot-air balloon pilot shows up out of nowhere, and me and Penny have to go rescue him. Pretty crazy. Then again, I'M CRAAAAAZZZZZY!

So Mr. Captain Flynn gets in Penny with me, and now I'm really enjoying psyching him out.

He clearly doesn't know that Penny's a time machine. Anyhoo, I draw in a deep breath and scream "CRAAAAZY CHAAAAARGE!" as Penny rams into the front line of Zombies. I laugh maniacally as a Screen Door Zombie's splatters across the windshield and I charge headlong towards the Gargantuar, making sure Flynn can't see me secretively inputting coordinates into a console on the dashboard.

Which, considering the guy had his eyes shut tight and was praying that it didn't hurt when he died, wasn't much of a challenge. "Wait for it!" I growl, smiling like a lunatic.

The Gargantuar's dull, stupid eyes saw us coming towards it and raised it's telegraph pole bludgeon in preparation to squash us like a big metal bug.

"Wait for it!" I cackle maniacally, as the Gargantuar starts to bring his huge club down on us.

"NOWWWWWWWWW!" I scream, bringing my thumb down on the 'launch' button and reality outside of Penny's metal exterior vanished from existence, replaced by an endless blueish-white vortex.

Flynn poked one eye open. "We're alive?" he pondered incredulously, before throwing his arms up in celebration. "WE'RE ALIVE!" he shouted, ecstatic.

"Where are we?" he asked, turning to me. "How should I know? I'm CRAAAAAAAZZZZY!" I shout, for no apparent reason. Then, seeing his shocked expression, I relent.

"If you must know, I think we're somewhere around 3500 BC. Ancient Egypt. I think,"

"What?" Flynn asks, not comprehending. I sigh, and slam on the brakes, anchoring Penny back in reality.

Her tyres dig into the sand, a hot desert breeze blows through the window I just opened, and Flynn coughs as some sand caught on the wind goes down his throat. I open the door, step out onto the hot sand and gesture to a group of pyramids a few kilometres away.

"Egypt. Five thousand years ago. Capiche?" I ask. "Okay, right. Great. But one question; what's Egypt?"

Flynn knew a fair bit of human civilisation from playing various video games and watching various TV shows - because they were a lot better than Skylands TV. But none of them had covered Ancient Egypt. So the poor pilot was totally at a loss.

"Are you even from Earth?" I asked, shocked more than everything else about this . . . . . . . alien.

**Okay, this is a preview chapter I wrote of a plan for a mega crossover fiction I have where Tails tries to build a virtual reality environment, like he did before, and it goes wrong in a very similar way. Except this time, it catapults all of the main characters of my story 'The Dragon Chronicles' into different medias. For example, Drobot is going to Codename: Kids Next Door, Flynn is going to Plants Vs. Zombies, as seen here, Cynder is going to Gravity Falls, etcetera. I'm not giving away all of them now, just those three. And yes, unlike my other stories, I will try to write this as a POV story. It'll just make it easier for the entire story type. I have most of the medias involved planned, but if you can think of any that you would like to see, please tell me in a review. No PMs, I get enough of them already. Hope you like it, tell me what you think! Peace!**


	2. Frozen Heart

Ch. 2: Frozen Heart

Frozen Dimension: Anna POV: Eight years ago (just after when the trolls removed Anna's memories of Elsa's powers)

I sit up in bed this morning, feeling excited without really knowing why. The sun is shining in through the open window, which must have been what woke me up. The smell of the small city of Arendelle outside wafts in through the window. Happily, I inhale, drawing in the varied scents from the market just on the other side of the bridge between the island the castle is situated on and the rest of the village.

Hmm, something seems, er, uh, different. I have a headache for some reason. Maybe Elsa can use her, um, to, uh, whoops, lost my train of thought.

Shaking my head to clear the tiredness from it, I look across the room at Elsa's bed. Something seems weird about Elsa's prone form, she somehow let the blanket come across her entire body. Elsa never does that, she always leaves her head visible. And something seems weird about the shape of her body. It's more curved than usual, Elsa normally keeps her body straight when she's asleep. Maybe she's trying something new. It's good to see that she isn't only focusing on her, uh, why does snow come to mind? Me and Elsa love playing in the snow, but it's late spring. There won't be any snow for months.

I quietly pull myself out of the covers, and, silently putting on my sneaking socks, I slowly sneak across the room to Elsa's bed. Sneak, sneak, sneak. A strange, unrecognisable smell fills my nostrils, one that I've never smelt before. It's not coming from the market, or I would have smelt it before. The market's lovely, but it never really has anything new in it. And for the life of me, I can't think what could be making that scent. Sneak, sneak, sneak.

It smells kind of like a summer breeze, but kind of like a wild animal too. Like those lions and tigers at the travelling circus that came to Arendelle every couple of months. Actually, everything at that circus smelt like animals, now that I think about it. I happily think back to the time, a couple of months ago, when I had told the guy who led the circus, there was a name for his position, something to do with a wedding ring, I think, but I can't remember it. Mummy and Daddy had been kind of angry at me for the rest of the day. I wonder why. I was just telling the truth, like they always say I should. Sneak, sneak, sneak.

I've finally arrived at Elsa's bed. I silently wipe an imaginary bead of sweat off my forehead, relieved that I didn't wake up my big sister. I carefully grasp the covers and, in a single, fluid, practised motion, I sweep them off my sister's prone, sleeping form. And gasp in surprise.

There's a, er, something in my sister's bed! It doesn't look like anything I've ever seen before. It's twice as big as me, and all scaly and sharp edges.

Frozen Dimension: Mystery POV: Eight years ago

I am suddenly jolted awake by a loud gasp. Raising my head, I come face to face with a young, human six-year-old girl. We stay like that for about twenty uncomfortable seconds, and my eyes are drawn to the curious grey-white streak in her hair.

Then she draws in a deep breath, and shouts "MUMMY! MUMMY! COME SEE WHAT'S IN ELSA'S BED!"

I knew in that instant I wasn't in Skylands anymore. And this is obviously a world where dragons don't exist. I think back to the stories I have heard about what happened to dragons like me in worlds where dragons don't exist. St. George the Dragon-Slayer gets called in.

There was an ancient legend among dragons about St. George the Malign. Legend had it that, thirteen or fourteen thousand years ago, a young Golden Dragon of the Sun named Troytos had lost control of his powers, opening a tear in the fabric of space and time, and subsequently falling through it. There, Troytos had happened on a small village of humans. He had wanted nothing more than their temporary hospitality until he could return to his own world, Skylands. The villagers had been nice at first, but eventually, they realised that their food stockpiles couldn't both keep a ravenous dragon satisfied and feed themselves, so a local 'hero' named George was called in. He slew poor Troytus without a thought, and the villagers loved him for it. No one ever spared a thought for the dragon - probably because George had changed the legend to make it look like the dragon was evil, not him, afterwards. So I knew then that I had to get out, now.

The pitter-patter of leather-clad, human feet alerts me to the fact that I am running out of time. So with a great beat of my wings, I make my escape and crawl through a hidden door I noticed up in the ceiling that led me into some kind of cramped attic space.

Frozen Dimension: Anna POV: Eight Years Ago

With wide eyes I stare at the thingy as my cry echoes around the castle. The thing turns it's head in shock, then, with a mighty beat of its wings, it is gone, and I watch it as it crawls into the attic space. I hear the rush of footsteps as guards, the servants, my parents, and the real Elsa burst in through the door. I can't help but chuckle at the comical way they all get stuck in the doorway, each trying his or her hardest to be the first one into the room. My mother finally makes it, and rushes over to me and scoops me up in her arms, frantically making sure I am okay.

"Anna. What is it? What was in Elsa's old bed?" My father asks, panicking.

"It was some kind of weird scaly monster, like the one they have statues of in town," I honestly reply, nodding. "There, you see, your majesty?" Kai, the butler, talks to my father. "It was just a bad dream. Nothing to be concerned about," he reassures him.

"It wasn't a dream!" I protest. "It was real. I got out of bed, tried to sneak up on Elsa, then when I pulled back the covers of her bed, it was there. It looked at me for a whole minute, then it flew up into the attic," I tell him as my mother puts me down.

The guards and servants, with the exception of Kai, begin to leave, making their excuses. My father smiles and pats me on the shoulder, and I can tell he still doesn't believe me. "Really? It sounds very interesting. Why don't you tell mummy all about it and we can talk more at dinner. And I'm sorry, but right now I need to get to a meeting with the King of the Southern Isles. He brought his sons over, and a couple of them are your age. Why don't you and Elsa and mummy go and play with them? I'm sure they'd love to hear about your scary monster,"

And so the day progressed. I did what daddy told me and told Elsa, mummy and the three sons of the King of the Southern Isles all about the scary monster, but no one believed me. And the day got steadily worse. I discovered that mummy and daddy had decided that Elsa needed some space to herself, so she was moving out of our room into her own room. And while they were doing a great job of decorating it, I would still miss sharing a room with her. The snowflake pattern was very nice, but why had they chosen it? I know Elsa likes snow and stuff like that, but the wall around it was shiny wood. And mummy's been teaching me about appearances, I know that those two don't really go together.

That day was the start of a lot of lonely years for me. Mummy and Daddy were always locked up in Elsa's room all the time, and she never left the room. I was stuck playing all my myself. But even though I knew no one believed me, I always kept seeing little tantalising glimpses of that same dragon all over the place.

One day, when I was nine, I walked away from Elsa's room feeling disappointed that she had rejected my offer to go and play yet again. I was so preoccupied that I almost didn't notice a shadow that was being cast from around a corridor corner, which was completely the wrong size and shape for a human. Almost.

Smiling in excitement, I start running towards the corner, knowing today would finally be the day when I saw the monster again. I breathlessly skid around the corner - to see nothing. Dejected, I stomp away.

Frozen Dimension: Mystery POV: Five Years Ago

I silently sigh in relief. Phew. That little girl is getting really nosy and obsessive in her attempts to find me. Ever since they locked all the windows and doors, I've been trapped in this stupid castle, scrounging mice and rodents and other scraps to eat. And that human girl! She's just so persistent. I can respect that, but it gets really annoying. If only she was more like her sister, the one that stays in her room all the time. The one who spreads ice everywhere she touches. Hmm, that's unusual for humans, right?

I wonder if I'll ever see my love again. After that stupid whatever-it-was went wrong, I've been stuck here for three frickin' years.

Frozen Dimension: Anna POV: Three Years Ago

Anna here, again. I absent-mindedly wander down the corridor. Pausing, I realise that I was passing by Elsa's bedroom door. I look towards the door, then dolefully shake my head and move on.

A clatter sounds from downstairs. Like one of the ornamental suits of armour in the ballroom being knocked over. It could just be a clumsy servant - or it could be the mysterious dragon monster! That's right, I went to the library and did some research. Turns out that my mysterious monster is a dragon. But it didn't look like the ones in the picture. Weird.

Silently, I slide down the banister, smiling in excitement. I sneak down the hall to the entrance to the ballroom, then leap out of the doorway to - an empty ballroom. But one of the suits of armour had fallen forwards. Innocent enough, eh? Wrong. As I investigate more, I discover that while most of the suit has fallen forwards, the left knee down had been severed and fallen backwards. As if the knee had been knocked backwards by something low down, causing the rest of the suit to overbalance and fall forwards. "Elementary, my dear suit of armour," I remark to no one in particular. "It is possible that a servant or someone could have stumbled forwards, forcing a platter or something to crash into the knee, but then either whatever crashed into the suit of armour would still be there, or the armour itself would have been disturbed by the servant's attempt to remove it from beneath the suit of armour. No, dear Wats-armour, this was the work of a clumsy dragon tail," I deduce, feeling quite proud of myself.

A thought came to me, and without any warning, I suddenly looked up and scoured the ceiling for any traces of the reptile. Nothing. "Oh, snugglemuffins," I curse, straightening up, folding my arms and pouting in a very cute way.

Frozen Dimension: Mystery POV: Three Years Ago

How could I have been so clumsy? It was enough of a risk walking the halls like that, then my tail knocks over that stupid anti-dragon war weaponry stuff - not that it wasn't good riddance, but it could have gotten me discovered. How can they display terrible monstrosities of lead, or steel, or maybe iron, or whatever they use for that, like that like they're works of art, of all the ridiculous things? I saw the stuff underneath the pieces of metal. That's dragon scales for sure, or at least a very good imitation. How can humans be so cruel?

It is yet another one of the mysteries of the species. Thank goodness when they became dragons like me, as rare as that's supposed to be, they become more sentient. If it's so rare, why is it happening so much recently? Or at least, recently five years ago, back when I was in Skylands. Man this sucks. What did I do to deserve this? Sure, I have done some bad things in my life, made some bad choices, but no one deserves this kind of torture.

Frozen Dimension: Anna POV: Two Years Ago

I walk away from the door to my sister's room alone, yet again. I had come to her room hoping that, in the aftermath of the tragic death of our parents, she could finally be persuaded to open the door and see me face to face. The hope was all in vain, and I walked away disappointed once more. Absent-mindedly, I spot a dragon-shaped shadow in front of a skylight. I sigh, and keep moving.

Frozen Dimension: Mystery POV: Two Years Ago

That's strange. She isn't even looking at me. Confused, I jump from rafter to rafter, following and monitoring her.

I realise that two of the humans I saw around the place, the ones that often wore those big shiny things on their heads that marked them out as important, hadn't made an appearance. And I had seen them leave the castle for an unknown reason - if only there hadn't been too many people for me to finally make my escape.

Maybe they had been her parents, and they were now dead.

Despite my lingering fear and distrust of humans, I can't help but feel sorry for the poor girl. And her sister, the one that never leaves her room. I absent-mindedly wonder why, then remember what I was thinking about before, and wonder if there was a way I could possibly get my message to the twelve-year-old human. My eyes light up with an idea, and I silently dash off to get the materials I need.

Frozen Dimension: Anna POV: Two Years Ago

I continue to mope my way down the hall. Why did they have to leave me? I wasn't ready to be so alone.

I absent-mindedly notice a piece of paper fluttering down from the ceiling. Somewhere in the back of my mind, I register that it is unusual. I cup my hands and catch the piece of paper. For a second, it looks like nothing more than unintelligible scribbles, then the lines and shapes reform and it reads, 'I will not reveal myself to you, but know this, I am sorry for the loss of your parents. ~The Monster In Your Sister's Bed.'

I smile to myself, and realise that maybe I was on my own, but I wasn't quite as alone as I thought.

**Well, it took ages, but I finally got my second of the four, maybe five preview chapters for Virtuality Dimensions finished. And here, we have, Frozen! Ta-da! And yes, I am not revealing exactly who got sent to the Frozen Dimension, but I will say this; the name of the chapter is a clue. And for the next preview we have either Codename: Kids Next Door (I know you'll love that, 94) or Gravity Falls. Whichever one I get finished first. And, to apologise for telling you those two in the PvZ preview chapter, I will reveal one more media that will be involved: It's Angry Birds! Yay! I have not yet decided whether or not to give it a preview, I know some of the involved medias won't. But I haven't quite decided exactly which ones will. And I'm still open to suggestions for medias to use!**

**And just something I want to explain, I think Anna is two years younger than Elsa, and the events of the movie happened when Elsa was sixteen, making Anna fourteen, and as back when Elsa accidentally froze Anna's head, Anna seemed like a six-year-old to me, making Elsa a surprisingly mature eight-year-old, and so eight years would have passed. Then I just integrated each of the growing-up scenes throughout "Do You Wanna Build A Snowman?" into points throughout those eight years that I thought appropriate. Now that that's done with, Peace!**


	3. Codename: Dragon Next Door

Ch. 3: Codename: Dragon Next Door

KND Dimension, Numbuh 1 POV

"Some say the legend of Numbuh 0 is lust a myth, that there never was a Numbuh 0, or a Book of KND. But I choose to believe that the book is real, and someday I will find it. And when I do, I know what I will write. Just five words. I. Am. Kids. Next. Door,"

"I would take it that said proclamation is a matter of importance to alternate unit, but this unit requires assistance that I would request?"

I turned around in surprise, wondering who would interrupt me at a time like this. I continued to be flabbergasted as my sunglasses-clad eyes rested on what appeared to be a cyborg dragon with his head stuck in the wall behind me.

"Did you not comprehend my vocalisation?" the cyborg asked me.

Shaking my head and rolling my eyes, I grasped the beast's metal wings and started tugging.

"Okay, who are you -" I looked the cyborg monster over again, adding "- what are you, for that matter, how did you find this place and is this going to be a long story?, because if so I'm getting an ice-cream,"

Five minutes later . . . . .

I happily slurp my ice-cream as me, the rest of Sector V, Numbuh 86 and Numbuh 362 gather around, preparing to listen to the dragon's story.

"Unit designated Tails Aiadon constructed a technological device whose designated purpose was to design an artificial -" Drobot began, only to be cut off by Numbuh 86.

"Whoa whoa whoa. Can anyone understand what the dumf he's saying?" The female operative questioned. "We need a translator! English to techno-babble and back!" she shouted out at no one in particular.

A kid in denim red shorts, with the interesting fashion choice of a beige Japanese kimono worn under a labcoat with glasses and a brunette version of Numbuh 4's haircut arrived almost instantly. "Junior Operative Numbuh 907 reporting for duty, sir!" Then he realised exactly who he was talking to. "Er, I mean, uh, ma'am, er, -"

"Cut the pleasantries. Just tell us what he's saying!"

Numbuh 907 exchanged banter with the cyborg dragon that most of us barely understood a word of for a few minutes, then saluted and reported, "He comes from another world known as Skylands. His name is Drobot, and he got here because his friend Tails was trying to build a virtual reality device for training Skylanders. Best I can figure, Skylanders are basically the resident hero team of Drobot's world, righting wrongs, defeating super-villains and generally being totally awesome comic-book-worthy heroes! Awesome!"

Numbuh 2 cut him off. "Do they make Skylander action figures?"

Numbuh 907 and Drobot exchanged a little more techno-babble, and 907 eventually responded, "Sorry, only in Skylands,"

"Aww," Numbuh 2 looked dejected.

"But," 907 continued, "Something went wrong with the device. It exploded and created a tear in the fabric of time and space, sucking Tails himself, and nine others, out of Skylands and to alternate dimensions. Drobot already conducted a scan, he's the only one of the ten of them that ended up in this dimension. But he did pick up on a, er, anomaly somewhere in the Moonbase," the junior operative finished, frowning.

"An anomaly? This could be bad news. Tell him to take us to the anomaly," Numbuh 362 ordered.

"This unit will commence operation designated locate anomaly, nevertheless this unit would prefer to guarantee alternate units' assurance that this unit is experiencing mental emotion designated indignation upon the appliance of this unit's majorly technologically advanced location abilities upon a trivial task, an adjective which this situation applies to," Drobot interrupted.

"Uhhhhhh, say what?" Numbuh 3 questioned, frowning.

"He'll do it, but he's not happy about it," Numbuh 2 translated. Everyone looked at him, shocked. "What? I speak Technologese,"

Numbuh 907 interrupted, raising a hand for permission to speak. "Excuse me, does that mean I'm no longer required here?"

"Just get outta here!" Numbuh 86 yelled.

"May I query as to whether organic unit designated Numbuh 85 has the potential to perform vocal operations using any measure of volume other than excessive?" Drobot asked. "Probably. She just doesn't do so," Numbuh 2 replied. "Information is noted and being transferred to database from where vibration-sensors shall be informed and recompensated accordingly," Drobot finished, satisfied with the answer. No one could be bothered questioning it.

We followed the cyber dragon through the halls of the Moonbase, attracting several unwanted stares from other operatives and agents we passed by. There was one particularly uncomfortable occasion when Drobot led us straight through the centre of the food court, muttering somewhat unintelligible gibberish about shoddy construction and poorly planned, badly built hodgepodges of randomised, mismatched parts. At least, that was what Numbuh 2 told us he was saying. Then he made a remark that was rather obscure about how he thought we would get along well with Flynn and his flying pile of garbage he called a ship.

"Who's Flynn?" Numbuh 5 questioned politely, attempting to both make conversation and collect information that could come in handy at a later date.

"Very, very stupid balloonist Master Eon employed a few years ago. He's stupid, way too full of himself, clumsy, pathetic and above all, stupid. What Tessa sees in him Drobot has no idea," Numbuh 2 translated.

"Master Eon? Tessa?" Numbuh 5 continued her questioning. After about a minute's conversation with Drobot, her teammate continued.

"Master Eon used to be a Portal Master, but got killed in an explosion caused by Kaos. Before you ask, Kaos is a pathetic little runt that makes overblown plots to take over Skylands on an almost weekly basis, that are generally foiled by Skylanders like Drobot. Now Master Eon's a spectral floating metaphysical head that often gives advice and assistance to the Skylanders. I know it's weird, but apparently that sort of thing happens all the time in Skylands. Tessa, on the other hand, is a kitsune, a species living in Skylands that are like foxes that walk on two legs, have human hands and hair as well as fur, and they can talk, and is the chief of a small town in a region of Skylands called the Cloudbreak Islands named Woodburrow. Oh, and she's Flynn's girlfriend, has been for the last year and a half or so. We're almost there, and he's not answering any more questions, so don't bother, Abigail. And he said your name, not me," Numbuh 2 finished.

"Wait, how does he know my real name?" Numbuh 5 asked, confused.

"Official KND computerised record servers. Apparently the encryption looked like it was done by an eight-year-old, and was one of the easiest hacking jobs he's ever done. So easy that he managed to keep walking and hold this conversation while he was doing it,"

"Oi! Our eight-year-old computer geeks are the best in the business!" Numbuh 86 complained, her voice going shrill in annoyance.

"This unit and units designated Numbuh 1, Numbuh 2, Numbuh 3, Numbuh 4, Numbuh 5, Numbuh 86 and Numbuh 362 have all completed operation designated locate anomaly and are currently occupying geospatial location anomaly originated from," Drobot reported, cutting the conversation short.

"We're here," Numbuh 2 told them, simplifying it a lot.

"Wait," Numbuh 362 looked through the door they were standing in front of. "This is the room where Sector D are working on the O.K.N.D.I.D.S.H.F.O.W.!"

"The what?" The entirety of Sector V said, in almost perfect synchronisation.

"The Official Kids Next Door Interdimensional Transporter Seeks Help From Other Worlds," Drobot recited.

Numbuh 362 stared at him. "You could not have cracked the encryption on that particular file in the seconds since I told you the name of it," she said, in stunned disbelief.

Drobot rattled off some gibberish, and Numbuh 2 added, "He didn't have to. He already cross-referenced the location of the anomaly with the file's computerised building plan, and while the details of the O.K.N.D.I.D.S.H.F.O.W. are classified, someone left the name of the operation and the location it was taking place in wide out in the open,"

"Ooo-keeeee! I want whoever did that fired!" Numbuh 86 shouted at no one in particular.

"Wait, wait, wait. What is this operation all about?" Numbuh 4 questioned, scratching his chin.

"Our scientists theorised that other dimensions exist, which could have other kids that we could ask for aid against the adults. So we're trying to build a portal to alternate dimensions to attempt to receive aid from them in our war," Numbuh 86 explained.

Then I butt in. "Wait, why was I not told about any of this?" I asked, frowning. Numbuh 362 decided to try and be sensitive, and placed a hand on my shoulder. "No offence, Nigel, but your track record with stuff like this is -" She was swiftly cut off by Numbuh 86, who finished the sentence by ranting "WORSE THAN THE SMELL COMING OFF OF A CHEESE HAGGIS COATED IN TURDS!"

There was a stunned silence, in which Numbuh 5 irritatedly pointed out, "Well there's a mental image Numbuh 5 did not need,"

I sighed, knowing she was right. "You're right, I shouldn't be involved in this. I'll be in the cafeteria, getting a Rainbow Monkey cupcake, or something," I have to admit, those cupcakes are good.

There was another stunned silence. This time, Numbuh 3 broke it, shouting, "I love Rainbow Monkey Cupcakes! Can I come? Pleeeeaaaaaase?" she pleaded with Numbuh 1, making those big puppy-dog eyes that no one can say no to.

I sighed again. "Sure, why not?"

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYY!" Numbuh 3's scream echoed down the corridor as she pranced away, followed by a gloomy Nigel. I could feel the stares of the others as they watched us go, not sure how to respond. "Congratulations, biological unit designated Numbuh 86, your vocalisations destabilised biological unit designated Numbuh 1's confidence, potentially causing potential long-term mental instability, inferiority, which may or may not also cause severe mental difficulties -"

"WE GET IT!" Numbuh 86 screamed at the cyber dragon, instantly shutting him up.

**Okay, this took ages to write. Don't really have much to say here, except that this was for you, 94/Prowess/whatever, and I am not sure whether or not I mentioned my plan to include Phineas and Ferb in this. That has changed, anyway, Zenet told me about an old anime that I believe is far more appropriate and I only have so many slots. I believe Zenet will know what I'm talking about, everyone else, just wait and see.**


	4. A Host A Phoenix Dragon and Robot Police

Ch. 7: A Host, A Phoenix Dragon, And Robot Policemen

Lego Dimension, Bricksburg, Unknown POV

So I was poking around in a cave I had discovered on the island, when I tripped, stumbled and fell into some kind of brightly lit space, full of colour. Then all the lights went out, and I was in a cave again. Looking up, I see that there's no way I can get out there without some equipment, but I can see sunlight shining through another tunnel to my left. It's a little tight, but I should be able to make it.

I crouch down on hands and knees and emerge onto a - construction site? What was going on? Frantically, I look around, searching for any of the familiar landmarks on the island I had known and loved for so many years.

Gone was the giant right-angle-triangle-shaped cliff that I have such fond memories of from about two years ago. Gone were the critter-infested forests, the island's landmarks. Mt. Looming Tragedy, the camp, the bear cave. All of which I also have fond memories of.

Instead, I was standing on top of the ruins of some kind of synagogue or something, overlooking a massive construction site in the middle of the night. Looking further around, I discovered that the site was in the middle of a large city that sprawled in every direction.

Which means that, wherever I am, it's inhabited. Largely.

Looking around, I saw what looked like a couple of police officers in the street outside the construction site.

Maybe they could tell me what this place is, and how in the name of all me-dom I can get back to Muskoka.

I searched for a convenient way to escape the construction site and onto the road

My searching was interrupted as I heard the rush of wings and a large shadow swoop past me. That shadow had been way too big to be a natural being. This revelation wouldn't be a problem if I was still on my island, but here, it could be concerning.

I could still hear the wing-beats of whatever was swooping around me on the move, somewhere behind me, occasionally letting out a loud, raucous, cawing screech. I couldn't help but jump a few feet in the air every time it happened.

Of course, suddenly a cold, cruel, masculine voice intruded upon my fearful train of thought, and shouted out, "Men! Surround it! We have that thing-lan in our grips now!" I considered turning around, but decided against it. I just needed to stay calm and wait this out. Right here. Besides, I've had to single-handedly escape collapsing ruins that some idiot fatso and his jock wannabe friend had brought collapsing around all of our ears, not to mention had a plane explode five metres away from me, and come out from both not only without a scratch, but still wearing my twenty-four-carat-gold trademark smile plastered all over my face. This was nothing.

Then a distorted, robotic voice interrupted him. "But sir, what about the ugly old hermit there?"

"I could care less, and you will address me as Bad Cop sir!"

"Yes Bad Cop sir!" the voice shouted, and I heard the pitter-patter of what I assumed to be footsteps behind me, followed by another screech, immediately accompanied by some kind of whoosh. Then something pointy poked me in the butt.

"You! Ugly old hermit! Get moving, this is official Business business!" the same whiny robotic voice shouted at me.

Okay, sod calm. I furiously wheeled around on the balls of my feet and bellowed, "WHO ARE YOU CALLING UGLY, YOU DISGUSTING EXCUSES FOR LIFE WHOSE VERY EXISTENCE WOULD BE MEANINGLESS WITHOUT ME?!"

Then I stopped short, stunned at what I was apparently seeing.

Some kind of bird monster who was on fire but not hurt at all was being surrounded by robot police officers with surprisingly low-tech weaponry. They seemed to be trying to capture the bird-thing.

Two of the robots were pointing the weapons at me. In that instant, I realised that both me and the bird-thing were on the sane page, united in fellowship against the officers. So, me being me, I did the right thing, had the correct, enviable, heroic reaction. I'm sure everyone would agree with me.

Throwing my hands up in the air, I screamed "EVERY HOST FOR HIMSELF!" and haphazardly ran away, abandoning the bird monster and dashing into the crypt.

Perhaps it was karma that I tripped on a rock and fell down a parge hole that opened up inti the depths of the earth. hitting several ledges with completely ridiculous things on them. First I hit a slab of rock. Then a sharp rock. Then a rock with a mountain goat on it. Then some abandoned, and sharp, old mountain climbing gear. Then, absurdly, an old-fashioned bear trap. What the heck?

I blinked as I landed on an old-fashioned TNT detonator. What was that even doing here?

The question was sent to the back of my mind as it exploded, throwing me away from the cliff, where, of course, I landed on a barrel of tacks, fell onto a cactus before falling several metres and landing - hard - on a point of rock that seemed to be the deciding factor between two different tunnels. One was dark, scary, and on fire, and looked like it lead into the depths of hell. My legs and lower body were on that side. My upper body, arms and head were all pointing towards a colourful tunnel filled with bright colours and delightful, soothing, peaceful rainbows.

Perhaps ironically, my hair gel saved my life. All those millions of canisters of gel I had poured into my hair over the years finally paid off, making my head weigh enough for it to tip the balance and for me to land in the rainbow skies cavern.

I looked around at the cave, which made no sense whatsoever. "What the heck is this place?" But, considering the fact that the way I had come was high in the ceiling, and the other passage seemed to lead down into the depths of hell, which, considering the lack of logic to the workings of reality itself I had experienced lately, could actually be a reality rather than just a phrase, it looked like rainbow sky cave was my only hope of getting out.

Lego Dimension, Bricksburg, Sunburn POV

What kind of virtual reality was this? The second I got here, I started being chased by, of all things, robot human police officers, who were shooting at me. And something was definitely off about this world, but I couldn't quite put my claw on it.

After being chased through several streets, I finally emerge onto a construction site, where some random in a blue jacket looks like he's in a trance, before taking one look at the police officers and jumping into a massive hole with an ominous red glow coming from it. No way was I going that way. But that still left me with the little problem of the robot police officers. Especially since reinforcements were arriving.

Including one human.

I wheeled over to him gratefully. "Hey, there appears to be some kind of mistake, would you mind calling off your robots?" I requested, as I floated majestically in mid-air in front of him.

He seemed stunned inti silence for a second, before responding. "I don't know what manner of minifigure you are, but Lord Business will want to. Boys, capture him!" he commanded the robots. "Whoa, who's Lord Business?" I asked, but since the robots were all aiming their guns at me, I decided not to stick around for an answer.

Blinking, I saw a hooded figure on the edge of the crypt standing and watching, not taking a side. "Hey, a little help here?!" I hollered at them, which, unfortunately, drew the attention of the robots and their leader. "Hey, is that a -" the leader of the robots gasped, before time suddenly seemed to slow down for everyone except the hooded figure, as they moved incredibly quickly, somehow dismantling the very existence of the crypt, and reconstructing it into - a mini-plane. "It's a Master Builder! Get them!" the leader shouted, before the figure kick-started the jets and, bowling over the robots right in front of them and grabbing their weapons in one fluid movement, before aiming them both at the human leader of the robots. And emptying the clips from them both.

I watched in shock as the human produced a chair, of all things, and, rotating it incredibly quickly in front of himself, deflected every last one of the bullets, before hastily ducking as the jet soared centimetres away from his head, before pulling up and coming straight towards me.

Twisting my wings, I narrowly avoided them. "Great job, you blew my cover," a voice emerged from inside the hood. "I was about to die, you looked like you might help. Capiche?" I snapped, propelling myself after them as they soared away from the robots.

They sighed. "Ugh. This thing was only built for one, and especially not for something like you. Follow me, I know a place we can hide out,"

X/Later . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Okay, what the heck are you?" the hooded figure asked. We were in some kind of three-storey garage, where she had parked her mini-jet. We were both in a third-floor living room, and I was gratefully sipping from a cup of coffee as they sat across from me, staring intently. It was an intimidation tactic, and it worked.

Or, y'now, it would have if I wasn't the legendary immortal phoenix dragon Sol, son of two of the eight Ancients who created existence itself, who normally went by his alter ego Sunburn.

This I repeated, flaring up the golden light emitting from my wings to give me a regal appearance. Just for a bit of grandeur, I telekinetically lifted half of the coffee right out of the cup and gulped it all down with a single snap of my beak. "And you are?" I questioned after licking the last delicious drops of decaf from my beak.

The figure, despite me being inable to see their face, gave the impression of smirking. In one fluid movement, she stood up, whipped her head around in a pirouette, revealing a black ponytail with a purple streak, before backflipping onto the coffee table and kicking the mug into my face, and finally whirling around to reveal the face of a human female with purple irises and a very strangely shaped body.

I caught both mug and coffee in mid-air telekinetically, before rotating it in mid-air and raising it in a second so that it splashed into the girl's face. She frowned. "Name's Wyldstyle. Please don't splash coffee in my face,"

"Good to know, good to know," I noted. "A couple of quick questions; Favourite restaurant?"

I blinked. This was unexpected. "Er, Batterson's Galley for Ghouls?"

"Never heard of that one, but good enough. Favourite TV show?"

The questions were getting weirder and weirder, but I figured this had to be some kind of unknown code around here. "I don't watch TV much, usually just the cartoons when Camo drags me to them for prank ideas,"

"What about Where Are My Pants?" she continued. "Is that some kind of sitcom? Because I can't stand sitcoms," I answered, ruffling my feathers in irritation.

"Last question. Favourite song?" she finished. I smirked. "Easy. Burn by Ellie Goulding," I answered, humming the tune to myself as she wiped imaginary sweat from her brow. "Cause we got the fire, fire, fire, yeah we got the fire, fire, fire, and we gonna let it burn, burn burn, burn," I crooned to myself.

"Phew," she sighed. "You're not one of Lord Business' mindless cronies. So, what world are you from? Are you a Master Builder?"

"I'm from, er, Skylands? I'm Sunburn? One of the Skylanders, resident heroes that basically go around righting wrongs and deposing tyrants like," I paused and took a second to snarl at the thought of the very name, "Kaos," I growled, spitting the name out with an undertone of insatiable hatred. "And I have no idea what a Master Builder is,"

"Well, I know a way to test," Wyldstyle smiled at me. She gestured at the room in general, nothing in particular. "Build a, I dunno, flamethrower,"

"Don't need to," I smirked, opening my beak wide and launching a jet of flame into mid-air. "Just build, I dunno, something, anything. Open your mind to the possibilities and create," she breathed, evidently inspired by her own speech.

I dragon-shrugged. "Okay, I'll give it a shot," and, summoning my telekinetic powers, opened my mind to the possibilities embedded in the molecules around me. And was stunned at what I found.

It almost seemed like embedded within each and every molecule of this place's existence was infinite capability to be recreated as something entirely different each and every time. And I knew what I wanted to create them into right now.

Wyldstyle watched, amazed, as tendrils of pure flame concentrated into a solid form shot out from my being and, snatching up the very pieces of reality and taking them apart, to put them back in a different way, a ball of pure hear encased me as my creation was completed.

Wyldstyle was unimpressed as the large coffee maker with a fuel-hose nozzle I had created squirted coffee at every part of her body except her face. "You said I couldn't splash coffee in your face," I smirked, knowing I had got the last laugh.

"Well, I've never seen anyone build like THAT before," she frowned. "Would have been a bit more impressive if the results had been a bit less, ahem, wet,"

"What do you mean, like that?" I asked. "Normal Master Builders don't create tendrils of fire to do all the heavy lifting for them while they sit in a meditative trance," she explained.

Wyldstyle suddenly pulled out a map. I took a brief look, and saw that all kinds of places I'd never heard of before were highlighted on it, all separated by thick black lines. Bricksburg, Cloud Cuckoo Land, Middle Zealand, the Old West, Ninjago, Pirate Archipelago, Gotham City, The End Of The Universe - well that last one, splayed along the left edge of the map, didn't sound ominous or concerning at all. "Skylands isn't on here," she pointed out, and I realised she was right. Neither Earth nor Skylands, or even the Miniverse, or anywhere I knew of, were on the map.

I frowned, and commented, "I've never heard of any of these places either, but I do know one thing. If that's the End of the Universe, Skylands is at the centre of the universe," I explained. "So it would be waaaaay, wa-a-ay that way," I explained, putting a claw on the opposite side of the map from the depressing-sounding area and pointing off the edge. "Well, we're in Bricksburg now," she indicated, pointing to the central section marked with the city's name, "so you'd have a long journey to get back home. Why did you come here, anyway?"

I dragon-shrugged again. "Skylanders like me go where they're needed. I guess this is where I'm needed," That was me. I was the go with the flow type. Randomly being dumped into a place far, far away that desperately needed my help? I'm cool with that.

"Well, I think it is. Me and the other Master Builders could definitely use a hand taking down Lord Business. Whaddya say, you in?"

"Sure, if you help me get back to my world afterwards," I counter-proposed.

She smirked. "I'm sure we'll work something out. For now, we need to find the Piece of Resistance,"

I cocked my head, "The what?"

A/N

A/N

**Well, hopefully everyone can figure out what dimension this is, but if not, then it's the Lego Movie. Interesting fact, originally Sunburn was going to be in Angry Birds, but I just couldn't think of any way to make that work, so I made a switcheroo. Had to rewrite several paragraphs, but it was worth it. The only thing I could even think of for Angry Birds was Owen worshipping the Pig King as 'The God of Gluttony'. XD**

**Also, on an unrelated note, the Unknown POV at the start is also a revealer for another of the media involved, can anyone guess who?**

**Also, who should I get to join me for the A/Ns in Virtuality Dimensions? I've been trying to figure that out for ages. Any ideas? Tell me in the reviews! Peace!**


End file.
